inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Need You (Chapter 15)
Me: Here's chapter 15~ Livi: So you're not dead... Me: Shut up, onee-san! Anyway, this chapter revolves around Endou Candy: I thought he was dead! Angel: Is he a zombie that's gonna kill everyo- Me: Baka! Of course not! Just read, and find out! Story - Chapter 15~ "Endou Mamoru" boomed a dark voice, making Endou jump out of his skin "Wait, what? Am I dead?" he asked, looking around the misty room he was in. It was dark, but the walls, that seemed to glow, gave off some light. "Correct, you are dead" the voice replied simply. Endou jaw dropped open "So, am I in Hell?" he asked nervously "Not quite. You are at Hell's Gate" the voice replied "So yeah, I'm in Hell" Endou said "Well, technically, yes but-" "Am I here talking to you for a reason? Or did you just get lonely?" Endou said, a note of cruelty in his voice "Hmm, You'll fit in nicely with the rest of the team..." the voice said, although the speaker couldn't be seen, Endou could tell they were smirking " 'The team'?" he echoed "Yes, you are here to join my daughter's team - Mugen No Arashi" the voice replied. Endou scanned through all the details he had picked up in his head - 1 - He was here to join a team called 'Mugen No Arashi'. 2 - The voice he was speaking to was definately a real person, due to #3. 3 - The voice was a person because apparantly, he had a daughter 4 - Endou was in a place called 'Hell's Gate'. "So you have a daughter?" Endou asked the voice curiously "Correct" "What's her name, how old is she, what does she look like?" Endou questioned him "If you must know - She is 12 years old, she has waist-length bright red hair, and hot-pink eyes" the voice replied "And her name?" "Kiyama Sakura". Endou gasped. 'Kiyama Sakura' was his daughters name, but how? Unless, this man was Hiroto's father as well? "Were you the man behind Aliea Academy?!" Endou yelled at him "No. I am not behind the Genesis. Though I am part of Aliea Academy" "Wait, so we still haven't defeated Aliea?!" Endou cried "You don't need to defeat Aliea now - because you're part of it!" "WHAT?!" Endou screamed "Would you like to meet Sakura?" the voice asked "Yes, I would" Endou replied. Suddenly, a bright light started in front of Endou. A breeze blew, throwing silver and pink magical sakura flowers around and making a sort-of super nova explosion. Endou closed his eyes and kept them shuut till he was sure the light had stopped. The room was now back to it's dark self. But there were now 2 people in the room - Endou, and Sakura. He gaped at the beautiful girl stood in front of him. She had waist length bright-red hair, and gorgoeus hot-pink eyes that seemed to glow slightly "Hiya, Endou-kun" she smiled. Her voice was surprisingly sweet, and Endou hadn't been expecting a friendly greeting from her "H-hi..." Endou stuttered "A-are you Kiyama Hiroto's little sister?" Sakura smiled sweetly at him "Yeah, you're Onii-chan's friend aren't you?" she asked "Y-yeah" replied Endou, still gaping at his friend's little sister. "Did Father already tell you about Mugen No Arashi?" she then asked "Yeah, he did. You're the team captain, right?" Endou asked her "Yup~ Since my twelth birthday! Father said our second goal is to beat Inazuma Japan and become Japan's representatives!" Sakura seemed very enthusiastic about this. Endou was about to yell at her - when he remembered something. She was Hiroto's little sister, she was 12 and, like Hiroto, she was doing bad things or her Father, not for herself. This had turned out to be a very eventful day, and Endou was sure that the shocks weren't done yet. To be continued... Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 12:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:I Need You Series